


Free Fall

by ijustwantedyoutoneedme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl suffers a little but that's ok I guess, Light Angst, M/M, Rickyl, Unrequited Love, it really wasn't, it wasn't supposed to be sad, shit happens i guess, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantedyoutoneedme/pseuds/ijustwantedyoutoneedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've lost people. Family, too. But in the end, you're the only one who really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first TWD work and it's kinda short and sad but you can't have everything now can you?  
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it and don't hesitate to ask questions if you have any :)

I let myself get so deep into this I can't seem to stop falling. My heart feels like an endless pit of feelings, a bottomless well. All I can hear is the sound of my blood pumping, echoing the way you say my name, the way I say yours. I wish you'd let me know if your heart echoed mine.

Falling in love with you felt like a free fall. You know it's gonna happen at some point, but you just can't seem to figure out when it ends. And that's what's scary about it. When it ends.

I don't want it to end. The way I feel. It's the one thing that's kept me alive all this time, after the world went to shit like this. It's the one thing that's kept me going, the thought of you. Of you living, breathing, and being okay. As okay as one can be when all your loved ones seem to die on you day after day, that is.

I'm just grateful you're still here. I've lost people. Family, too. But in the end, you're the only one who really matters. The only thing in this god forsaken world that matters enough for me to keep fighting. For you. For your boy. And Lil' Ass Kicker.

As much as it breaks my heart to say it, I ain't no fool. I know one way or the other, she ain't gonna make it, lil' Judith. She's too small and frail for this world. It ain't like she was ever gonna have any kind of a normal life, either.

I wish things had been different. I wish we'd met under different circumstances. I ain't saying anything would've happened but it would've been nicer to know that you and your boy were safe at all times.

I just wish he didn't have to grow up as quick as he did. And I wish you didn't have to see all the things you saw, and do all the things you did that made you age so much. You looked so young back in Atlanta, and now... Now you look like someone who's seen and done too much. Someone who can't go back. Ever.

It hurts me seeing you like this, and I'm doing my best to try and make you feel better. To let go of all the pent up anger and the sadness and the bitterness of what's become of your life. I just wish you'd let me help, y'know. I know I can. And I know you do, too. You're just not ready to see it.

I get it, Rick. You're too caught up in your own world, ain't no space for lil' old me.

But that's okay.

I'm your brother, after all.

I can wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[richardsdaryl](http://richarsdaryl.tumblr.com)


End file.
